buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XrosHearts/WCC Final Round
Welcome! This is the one the only blog about the Final round of the 1st ever WCC. Stay tuned for information, interviews and the final results! So first in the spirit of the final round I've decided to interview judges and finalists and psting them here for your amusmant! Interviews Judge #1: Roxasofmalice XrosHearts So Rox, how does it feel to be one of the judges for the final round of the WCC? Roxasofmalice Generally nothing as i expect only the best presentations and get some drinks for the worst grammer ever. Nice, so anyways what are your thoughts about the losing entries for the contest I feel no shame in knowing that the public choose these winning worlds to be something seen by the community. And to all of those who tried....you tried.....Seriously ALL THAT WORK WAS ANNOYING So based on the entries for round 1 and 2 for the finalists worlds and the creators do you think this'll be an interesting final round? I believe so Frank.....I believe These individuals will do the job to present their worlds...and get them marketed and not Dragon World. Whats that supposed to mean? It means It will be interesting Ahh, so unlike the generic Dragon world Yesss see? So were you suprized about any of the finalists? Hmmmmmmmm Heaven world was an odd one That so? Any others? Spirit world.... I need to look into that one. The others were just good idea`s Good to know. But any worlds you would have liked to see reach the final round? No not really...... actually So Rox anyy predictions about who wins? Hmmmmmmmmmmm I`d say circus since its gotten a good idea Aww thanks! :D Speaking of which which of the worlds would you like to play on Otakon's sim? If it happens of course. Hmmmm Sosa, Gadget, and Circus If only the Gadget world had a pacemaker monster...i would love it Well it was great chatting with you. Thanks. Entries Otakon - Gadget World Gadget World Otakon7 Well, not sure where to post it, but here is "scripted" battle (I kinda pulled the cards my opponent plays out of my hat on the spot, so it's a one sided battle so to say) Turn 1 - Me Tubby Ted Fairy Tail cannon Teleportation device Mother Goose Shock Absorbent Tootles CD (charge and draw) > Shock Get Sacher Cast Goose > Rusteard, Steam & Rufio in soul Sacher to the right Tubby Ted to center Sacher > Gauge (4) Tubby Ted direct +1 Soul End turn Turn 2 - Opponent CD Dragon Breath on Sacher Call Drum Bunker to center Rapier to left (+1 life) Opp 1 gauge Both attack Ted, ted retires Goose effect, -1 gauge (3) Adds Rustbeard to hand end turn Turn 3 - me Draw Sacher No CD Call Sacher to center Call Tootles to left Call Rustbeard to right (+1 Life) Sacher > Gauge (4) Rustbeard attacks Rapier > +1 Soul Tootles attacks Drum > Soulguard End of Turn Turn 4 - Opponent turn Draw CD (2) Opponent uses Day of the Dragon (1 gauge) Rustbeard > Soulguard Sacher & Tootles retire End turn Turn 5 - My Turn Draw Brownie no CD Call Brownie to center Rustbeard attack Drum (+1 Soul) Brownie attacks directly (opp 9 life) End of Turn Turn 6 - Opp turn Draw CD (2) Opponent calls Extreme sword to center, rapier to left Rapier destroys Brownie (gauge 5) Extreme direct (8 life) End of Turn Turn 7 - My turn Draw Rustbeard No CD Use Rustbeard Draw Teleportation Device Call Rustbeard to center Rustbeard 1 attacks Extreme (+1 soul) Rustbrard 2 attacks Rapier (+1 soul) End of turn Turn 8 - Opp turn Draw CD (3) End of Turn Turn 9 - My turn Draw Sacher CD Teleportaion (6) Draw Rustbeard Sacher to right Sacher > Gauge (7) Rustbeard 1 direct Opponent casts Blue Dragon Shield Rustbeard 2 attacks > 7 life Final Phase Fairy Tale Cannon! pays 7 gauge, deal 7 damage victory! ---- I could have gone further (since the opponent had cards in his hand), but no point in delaying it. Category:Blog posts